Black and White
by Shaelyn McTier
Summary: What if the world does end, and Angels and Demons really do exists? Things are changing, people are changing, the world is changing. Let's hope, love doesn't just because everything else is. 1st Fanfic. Eventual Jori. ;o;
1. A skit to remember

**Uhm, so..This is my first fanfiction ever. Also my first legitimate story I've ever written. Please bare with me. :S i no write stories gewd. :c  
**

**Disclaimer: The tro- Dan Schneider owns Victorious  
**

**Tori PoV:**

December 1st, 2012.

You know they say the worlds supposed to end, but that's all nonsense...right? I really have to stop reading those tabloids.

There are two weeks left of school before we get out for Christmas break. I remember last year when Sikowitz made us do a 'Secret Santa' exchange. Jade, Cat and I ended up singing a song for Andre. Jade was my Secret Santa and she gave me the idea to sing Andres song. _Jade._ I vaguely remember that I had to search her, because you never know what she's hiding. Then, I had to beg. Really Jade, really?

7:45 AM.

Opening the double doors, I grudgingly made my way inside and towards my group of friends.

"Hey Muchacha, why so glum?" Andre asked as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Trina.." I mumbled while I opened my locker to stuff my books into them. "She decided to keep me up last night with her wailing she calls singing," I slammed my locker and turned towards the group who all had sympathetic looks on their faces...except for Jade. Of course it would be Jade with the little smirk on her face.

"Jade, do you always have to look so...mean?" I cocked my eyebrow, hoping for an answer that wouldn't end in an insult.

"Oh, little miss Vega has got an attitude today, hmm? Well, Vega I'm sure you already know that I enjoy your misery. It brings me joy and laughter." She let out a small laugh, and walked away. I swear, that girl could be a _demon_ in disguise...Maybe if I look hard enough, I'll start seeing horns...

"Beck," I turned my heads towards him, "how did you ever manage that gank?" I noticed I had gone into a slouch after that brutal attack from Jade, I straightened myself out immediately. Ever since Jade and Beck and broken up it had seemed she had become more and more bitter towards me and the only thing that could possibly make her that way is that she thought I could now steal Beck away from her. In which, Beck wasn't hers anymore. Though, I wish she knew...

"and that's just how it goes," Beck had apparently been talking to me this whole, but of course I had been thinking about Jade this whole time.

"Uh, yeah thanks for that, Beck." I said in a quick but lazy response. I eventually had noticed everyone else had left except for him. Ugh. What's wrong with me today?

"You weren't listening...were you?" he questioned. "That's alright, I mean you are tired. Let's just get you to class." Beck slowly guided me to Sikowitz class.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Sikowitz was going on a tirade about aliens as Beck and I had entered the classroom. Too much coconut milk maybe? I don't know, but I took my usual seat next to Andre and Beck. Cat was next to Robbie, she seemed to be fiddling with something in her bra. Candy, perhaps? I shook my head and turned my attention behind me, Jade West was kicking my seat and I would have none of it.

I turned around in my seat, "Jade," I angrily whispered.

She smiled evilly at me, "Vega?" she continued to kick my seat.

"Jade!" I said in a louder then a whisper while giving her a meaner look.

"Look Vega, if you have something to say, just say it!" her voice had raised what seemed to be an octave.

"GIRRRRLSSS!" Sikowitz blurted out. Jade and I quickly turned our attention to him, although it had seemed all attention was now focused on us.

"I'm so glad you girls could join us! Now I want you two to do a quick skit! Now get up here you wazzbags!" Sikowitz danced around on stage.

Jade and I trudged our way onto the small makeshift stage and looked around at our peers. I quickly glanced at Jade besides me who always had that nasty look on her face. Why can't she ever be happy? It was like there was something always preventing her from doing that, but what..?

"SO! It's 2012 and you two shall act like two lovers who must say their final goodbyes to each other because the world is ending! ACTION!" he clapped to himself.

How did we always end up as a couple in these scenes? It's just bad luck...or fate. I mean, I didn't mind, Jade is gorgeous. It's just that..wait, what? Never mind, just erase that thought.

"Caitlyn," Jade said in her man voice, "I know we don't have much time, and I there is not much we can do. I just wish..." she trailed off and turned her back to me in a dramatic way.

I put my hand on her shoulder and twirled her around to make her face me, "Garrett, I know what you're going to say...and I do..I do love you.." I looked down and shook my head, "I know it's too late. I'm so sorry." I looked up, only to meet her bewitching eyes which stared at me intensely.

"Y-you do?" she exclaimed. I nodded, my hands slowly finding their way up to her face holding and stroking her cheeks softly, I moved my head closer to hers and whispered into her mouth, "I will always love you.." I could basically feel her breath inside of me, I backed away. We never lost eye connection, although she was noticeably blushing.

Everyone in the the room started clapping, "GREAT GHANDI! That was excellent! Good job you too!" Sikowitz had strolled his hippie self towards the both of us, patting our heads as if we were dogs.

"Hey, Ja-" the bell rang and she before I could finish my sentence she quickly darted to her chair, grabbed her back and made her way out of the door.

What was up with her? Although, I must admit..my heart was racing when I did that. I was sure she would of slapped me or laughed in my face, but the fact that she blushed...made her seem cute and innocent. Maybe she's not so mean or demonic after all..


	2. A voice in your head

**Ahh...Chapter two. . A lot shorter than chapter one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or these characters. I kinda wish I did though! ;o;  
**

**Jade PoV:**

December 9th, 2012

Ugh. Vega. I'm still not over that little skit we did. What in the world made her think that she could just invade my personal bubble like that? Yeah, I realize it was just a skit, but I mean...as close as she was I could have sworn we were going to..

Maybe I shouldn't dwell over these things. The world is going to end after all. I shook around the coffee that was in my right hand, closing my locker with my left. Hopefully today will be a good day..

"JADE!" I jumped..man, I just jinxed myself, didn't I? I turned around to see a bouncy red head and...Vega. I scowled at her.

"HeYEyEy! Jade we found you!" Cat grabbed my arm that was holding the coffee and jumped up and down.

"What do you guys want?" I sipped the rest of my coffee. Damn, I'm out. This day just keeps getting worse and to put the icing on the cake, Vega looks perfect. _Too perfect._ Almost angelic. I shook my head, why did I even think these thoughts? I don't like Vega! I just wish she wasn't so...

"Tori wanted to talk to you!" Cat said in her always excited voice.

"Then why doesn't she, kitten? Is she too afraid of big scary ol' Jade West?" I snickered.

"Look Jade, I knew you wouldn't talk to me unless Cat did first, so that's why I dragged her along." Tori approached me looking rather concerned. "Cat, can you leave us be?" Tori said sincerely with a sweet smile on her face. I shuddered. Man, it just seemed like she never had any flaws. I hate that.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I crossed my arms, looking unimpressed. Try to look intimidating West! Chest up! Scowl! BE JADE WEST!

"Uhh..well, I wanted to talk about what happened...you know.." she hesitated, "when we did that skit, you kind of ran out without. We never even had time to talk about it." she gulped and looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but blush. WEST! Pull yourself together!

"Look Vega," I huffed "There is nothing to talk about, it was just a skit," I put my arms down by my side and clenched them into a fist, slowly approaching her, "so why don't you just run along and go be little Ms. Perfect somewhere else."

Oh, that must of hit the spot. She looked scared and slightly upset.

"One, I am NOT perfect. Two, then why did you blush when I mention it? Three, why have you been avoiding me?" she said sharply. I was taken aback. It really just wasn't my day, was it?

"I-I..u-uh.." I couldn't even conjure up a proper response. Her holier-than-me act was just too much. Although, I've never seen her do that. You know, grow a back bone? Vega just stared me down.

"You know West, I swear there's just something inside you making you this way," she shook her head "I know you can be nice, I can _sense_ it. I just don't understand why." she took several steps back with a dismal look on her face. "All I just want is to be your friend..." she turned away and headed to class.

I stood there with a blank look on my face. What just happened? Something inside me? Sense WHAT?

"_Sense the evil." _A distorted voice said.

That didn't sound like me.. What the hell is going on?

"Anyone there?" I whispered.

No reply.


	3. I can't stay here!

**Greetings everyone. Sorry for getting in the story late. . I've been procrastinating. Heh.**

** SeaIng - I'm going to try and incorporate action in the later chapters. :P**

**And thank you everyone else for your reviews/comments. :3**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. ;o; Victorious belongs to DAN!  
**

***Bold in the chapter below is text messages!  
**

* * *

Tori PoV:

December 15th, 2012.

I'm trying to remember what I had said to Jade on the 9th. Because honestly, the whole thing was a blur. I felt like if I was being taken over by some force, it wasn't bad or anything. It felt good, _real good. _I must have said something that freaked her out because every time I try to approach her she looked horrified and then runs off in the other direction. Oh well, so much for trying to be her friend..

Oh who am I kidding? I'll still _pursue_ her no matter what.

Thank goodness it's a Saturday though. I don't have to deal with her, or anyone else for that mat-

"TORRRIIII!" A shrill voice yelled from the other room. Trina. "COME DOWN STAIRRRRS, TORRRIIII!"

"TOORR-" she continued, I quickly shuffled out of my room and into the hallways to reply,

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" I huffed and made my way down stairs, to see my parents with their things packed. They're always going out somewhere sometimes without telling me, and sometimes without me.

"What's going on?" I turned to my dad. "I'm assuming another vacation, do I get to go this time?" I pulled out my puppy dog eyes and my pout-y lips move. This had to work, I didn't want to have to stay here like always.

"You are correct! We are going on vacation, and no you can't come," was my dads typical response, as he grabbed the bags and headed for the door.

I rushed to the door and blocked it off with my whole body, "But you can't just leave me here! You always do, I'm always stuck with her!" I gesture to Trina who looks mildly offended and makes several faces before replying with, "You're just jealous that I'm older and I get to the make the rules!" she scoffed then continued to mumble under her breath.

"Oh, Tori you'll come along one day!" My dad said as he pushed me aside to open the door.

"Why not this day?" I moaned. They always do this and say the same dang thing. If I didn't know anybody this could be considered child abandonment! Oh, wait..I'm not a child. I'd still like to have CPS come take me away and maybe have the people from an insane asylum carry Trina away..oh how I pray for that everyday.

"Well you know...because..BYE" without warning my dad slammed the door in my face and was gone in the blink of an eye. Thanks pops. Really.

"HAHA, now you have to do what I say!" Trina hopped and danced around the living room. _Oh no._

I refused to spend the rest of my week with her. Or at least today. I had to get out and away from her. I would much rather spend time with Robbie, or Cat, or do I dare say...that demon called Jade West? It didn't matter to me now. Anyone would be better than Trina.

I ran back upstairs to get properly dressed and grabbed my phone, ignoring every 'insult' and 'command' Trina had thrown at me. I first texted Cat, maybe she wanted to hang out.

**Hey Cat! Are u free this weekend?**

**-Tori**

A few minutes passed and no reply..I then texted Andre, then Robbie..

**Andre, u available this week? :{]**

**-Tori**

then Robbie

**Robbie, I was thinking we could have lunch at Nozu? :)**

**-Tori**

Andre replied first saying that he had to take care of his Grandma who was going crazy over this man in a big red suit, saying that he was invading peoples homes and the malls. Hasn't she ever heard of Santa Claus?

Then came Cat, who of course had some exhilarating story to tell about her brother. Which also meant "no" in Cat terms.

By now, Trina has been rampaging for about 30 minutes downstairs dancing, singing, and doing whatever a "Trina" does when she's in charge.

Robbie replied last saying he was spending time with his Mamaw for the weekend.

I couldn't call Beck, I knew he'd be in Canada. Dangit Beck..

That left Jade. Did I really want to test my luck with Jade? She's been avoiding me like the plague, and well, we haven't been on good terms..ever. Either Trina..or Jade.

I choose Jade.

My fingers hovered over the keys..I took a deep breath and typed.

**Uh, hey Jade. I was wondering if u wanna hang out or something?**

**-Tori**

I didn't even have to put down my phone and wait for a reply..

**Why?**

**-Jade**

Was she waiting for this?

**Well, if u'd really like to know, I am stuck at home with Trina for the next few weeks...**

**-Tori**

**And you chose me? Why not all your other 'friends'?**

**-Jade**

**They're all busy. :{/**

**-Tori**

**Fine. Since you can't drive. I'll pick you up. We're going to do what _I_ want to do. I'll pick you up at 4:45.**

**-Jade**

I gulped. Did I really just ask to hang out with her? And did she really just AGREE hang out with me?

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Hot to the touch

**Sup!**

**Sorry for the delay. This one's actually 2k words worth! wewt! Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people..:P  
**

* * *

Jade P.o.V:

Still December 15th, 2012

(Just a bit before Tori had texted, this is basically so you know what's going through Jades mind beforehand.)

I was sitting in my room, alone as always messing around with my scissor collection. It wasn't a big secret that I was obsessed with them, but what most people don't know I took care of them like they were my children. They were the closest thing I had to a true friend, like a little kid with their teddy bear or like...To- _Vega, _with her Cuddle-me-Cathy Doll. It was my source of comfort for lonely times like these. I know I once _had_ Beck, but it was just never the same.

My father was always busy working, and my mom..She didn't live with us along with my little brother. She divorced my father quite some time ago, but before she left she gave me one thing, scissors. As odd as a gift as that was it reminds me of her. The only time I got to see her was when Vega 'hit' me and Beck called my mom seeing as she was the only around to take care of me.

_She left because of you._

There it was again. The voice. Ever since that run in with Vega, this voice has been talking to me. It's not mine. I know it. I'm not schizophrenic either.

_You fool, I am you! I'm what's inside you. I'm bigger than you can imagine and more deadlier than you can ever dream of._

I gritted my teeth. I didn't need this. Not with my safe haven. This was my time to relax, just me and my scissors. I needed another way to escape, I needed Ve-

***Bzzzzz***

A vibration went through my knee. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the ID, "_Tori Vega_". Speak of the..well, she surely wasn't the devil.

I looked at the text.

**Uh, hey Jade. I was wondering if u wanna hang out or something?**

**-Tori**

Why would she text, and ask me, of all people?

**Why?**

**-Jade**

After what happened between us, I'm sure she'd have to have some crazy reason to be with me.

***bzzz***

**Well, if u'd really like to know, I am stuck at home with Trina for the next few weeks...**

**-Tori**

Oh. _Trina. _I'd choose my worst enemy too if I was stuck with someone like Trina. Wait..doesn't Tori have other friends?

**And you chose me? Why not all your other 'friends'?**

**-Jade**

_Haha, you're nobodies friend. You're just a bad seed._

I scowled. A bad seed? What was that supposed to mean..?

***Bzzz***

**They're all busy. :{/**

**-Tori**

Of course they are, so I guess I was her last and only option opposed to staying with Trina. I shuddered at the thought of her name. Ugh, I was always the last choice!

_I can make you number one._

No, I wasn't staying here. This voice was growing, it was getting louder. More defined. From what I've seen and heard in movies..I think..I have a demon inside me. I couldn't.

No, this was impossible. They were just movies. Just stories. All of it fake. Things like this couldn't happen in real life.

_That's what you think._

I had to get out and the only person I had now was Vega.

**Fine. Since you can't drive. I'll pick you up. We're going to do what _I_ want to do. I'll pick you up at 4:45.**

_**-Jade**_

* * *

I was already on my way to Vegas house, I'd been awake and dressed since 10 AM. It was 4 PM right now, I knew it'd only take me about 10 minutes to get to her house, but hey, that means an extra 35 minutes to mess with her head.

I sat in Vegas driveway in my car for the first 5 minutes, trying to plan out what we were going to do. In all honesty, I had no idea what we'd do. I was just glad I'd have a chance to have my mind on things other than this voice. I stepped out the car and walked up to Vegas door. From inside I could hear music blasting and a very shrill, out-of-tune, voice singing.

"Eughh." I moaned and scrunched my face. _Trina. _I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"UGHHH! Who in the world is interrupting MY music video?" Trina screeched out. Her footsteps were loud as she stomped to the door, music still blasting, she opened it furiously.

"YOU? Ugh!" her face contorted into an ugly scowl.

"Yeah, you think I'm glad to see you?" I retorted and pushed my way through the door.

"Hey! This is MY house now. I didn't give you permission to come in. You will respect me!" the door still wide open, made her way towards me, grabbed me, and proceeded to try and kick me out.

I struggled to free from her grasp. Sheesh, I knew the older Vega took karate, but I didn't think she'd be this strong.

"Get your hands off of me!" I continued to to struggle, I was getting angry, my face started to feel hot. I've never felt this way before, but I couldn't control it. My body was jerking trying to free from her grasp.

_That's it. Feel it. Take it in. Let it consume you._

"No! Now you will respect me!" we were half way to the door, when we went into a complete brawl, no hitting, just Trina trying to make me 'respect her'. She grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up, I wrapped my arms around her head trying to strangle her and swung my legs wildly managing to kick her in the knee with my heel several times. She dropped me and I landed on my knees, my head hanging low and my hair covering my face, my hand gripping the floor. Trina approached me from behind placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay weirdo, now that you're done spazzing out. Get out of my house!" her hand tightened it's grip on my shoulder. I was beyond angry now. My head was spinning, I could hear faint laughter too. I could feel the hate building, rising, like a fire inside of me. This was only the beginning.

"I-I said.." I turned my head, staring straight into Trina's eyes. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." I snarled and gritted my teeth. Trina took a step back with a disgusted look on her face. I slowly helped myself up. I felt different. Powerful. Hateful. I took a step towards Trina. My mind was racing full of images, images that I dare not mention, let's just say..it wasn't me.

"What the heck is wrong with your eyes?" she took several steps back, I took several steps forward towards her. My hands curling into a fist.

"I know karate!" she flailed bring her hands up and making some awkward fighting stance.

Then it happened.

"_Foolish mortal, you think your petty moves will be able to stop me?"_ a demonic voice pushed it's way through my throat and out of my body. Trina's eyes widened in complete horror. That wasn't me. I could feel me, I could hear me, but I wasn't all there.

I heard footsteps and then the sweet voice,

Then I turned back into me. I was always me, but..just then, that right there with Trina. I don't know what just went on. I just remember being on the floor. Then standing in front of Trina when I heard Tori's voice.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I turned around to see the younger Vega making her way down the stairs her hair wet, as she was rubbing a towel on her face.

"I was in the shower when I heard the commotion –" she had then stopped rubbing her face, "JADE? What are you doing here? You're like..25 minutes early!"She reached the base of the stairs and walked her way towards me. Trina then ran to Tori and hid behind her like some little child.

"Trina..what are you..?" she turned around to see Trina cowering behind her and pointing at me like I was a stranger.

"S-she..s-he.." Trina stuttered. I gave her an odd look, what was she doing? I know Trinas weird, but she was being really weird. "AHHHH!" Trina made a bee-line upstairs and then slammed the door.

I snickered. What got into her? I turned my attention to the younger Vega who was now giving me a dirty look.

"Take a picture, Vega. It'll last longer." I gave my sarcastic smile as she gave a small blush.

"Jade, what did you do to her this time?" she threw the towel around her back and proceeded to blanket her hair and twist it around.

"Well Vega, your sister touched me. Need I say more?" I raised an eyebrow. We both knew that was a rhetorical question..

"Ugh, Okay. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Vega walked up stairs. I couldn't help, but stare at her wonderful...well, you know. Vega reached the top of the stairs, made a 180, smiled at me turned around, but not without saying..

"Hey Jade, Take a picure. It'll last longer." she chuckled and walked out of sight.

* * *

That surely wasn't just a 'minute' Vega took. She took her sweet time and I was stuck downstairs waiting for what felt like an eternity.

We had eventually made our way to the car, I took a quick glance at my phone. 5:10 PM.

"Jeez Vega, did you plan on meeting someone else while you were with me?" I unlocked the door as she stepped in on the passenger side.

"N-no" she mumbled out as she strapped on her seat belt while I started the car. I pulled out of the driveway and we made our way down the road.

After 5 minutes of pure silence, which was nice I'll admit. Vega and I driving together, going down the road. Vega decidedly broke the silence as I slowed the car down to a stop sign.

"Soo.." her voice momentarily trailed off, as I shot her a glance, looked back at the road and stared blankly.

"Just what exactly are we doing this evening?" Vega looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not entirely sure." I mumbled as I pressed down the pedal to go..wherever.

"Then pull over." her tone now serious, and demanding. I look at her with the 'are you serious face?'. She nodded, her face stern and unchanging. What had gotten into her?

We were nearing some gas station and I pulled into a parking spot with no other cars near. I put the car in park, and with one of my hands still on the wheel I turned to her and before I could ask any questions. She turned to me, face still serious.

"Now, Jade. Tell me, what REALLY happened between you and Trina?" she crossed her arms and stared me down.

I was taken aback by the question. As I, myself was still trying to figure out the question to her answer.

"I-I'm not sure." I stuttered out. I shook my head now staring into space. "What did Trina say?" I tried hard to remember the situation, but the only thing I could remember was the before and after.

"Trina had said something about you being some sort of demon? Apparently your eyes went red and your voice changed. As silly as that sounds, something inside me tells me to believe her..Jade?" she shook me out of my trance. Her touch wasn't like Trinas. It was gentle, yet powerful. It soothed the beast that was inside of me instead of stirring it up.

_Don't look into her eyes. _

"I'll do what I want." I whispered to myself.

_No, you will not!_

I turned to face Tori, but it was like something was holding me back. Something was restricting me. I wasn't alone in my own body.

"Jade..? Are you okay?" She could see me struggling, but would she know what's going on inside of me? She reached out again and touched me, but this time..it wasn't so sweet, or gentle. It _burned_. She quickly pulled her hand off me only to see a red hand mark take the place of where her hand had originally touched.

_AUGHH! See what you've done foolish mortal?_

"I-I can't.." I felt as if I was choking on my own words. The burn had momentarily caught the other side of 'me' off guard, and with what strength I had I turned to face Tori. Her face in complete dismay, I first glanced at my reflection behind her. It wasn't me. Then I looked her in the eyes.

Then came the darkness.


	5. Do you remember?

**Hello again everyone~ **

**I honestly had trouble writing this one. I wasn't too sure on how to write this chapter. I'm not very well at writing down ideas!  
**

** SeaIng - I'm glad you liked that. xD And, you'll see if she is or not..(I mean I guess it's already obvious..haha)  
**

**And Thank you to everyone else who has R&R. ~ I wouldn't mind getting some CC too if anyone has any good ideas or something I could work on!  
**

* * *

Tori P.o.V:

(Same day as last chapter)

I stared in awe at what had just happened. I felt like my own mind was deceiving me. I hesitated at first to reach out and touch Jade as she was now unconscious, her head resting on the tip of the wheel, just barely missing the horn. I had some how managed to 'burn' her with my hand just before she passed out. Her arm was still red, with my hand print on it. Not only that, when she looked at me..I could see inside of her. Everything.

When I touched Jade, it wasn't her..when her eyes locked onto mine for that brief moment, they were red, filled with wrath and I could see that she wasn't alone. I also saw another thing. Fear. Fear in whatever was inside of her, when Ja-'It' looked at me, it must of high-tailed it back into the dark depths of Jade.

I also heard something out of the ordinary. A voice. Jades lips weren't moving, but some odd voice had entered my own mind. I knew it had come from Jade though. It couldn't hurt me, but it was certainly hurting her.

"J-jade?" I slowly reached out and I somehow knew that this time, I wouldn't burn her. I grabbed onto her arm, the same spot I had touched before the burn. I shook her gently, but I got no response. I released my grasp from her only to find that the burn that was originally on her arm was now gone.

I looked at my own hands, studying them as if I had never seen them before. I couldn't see anything too different. I mean, why would I? I looked back up at Jade who was still unconscious, she looked so peaceful, calm, beautiful. How could a creature so lovely as this, have something so hideous inside? And what **was** inside her anyways?

Well, I didn't have time to think about this as Jade just laid there like a lump on a log.

It took me about 15 minutes, but I managed to pull Jade into the back seat of her own car and proceeded to get in the drivers seat. I know how to drive! ...Just not legally. (I hit an old lady, okay?)

* * *

December 17th, 2012.

So, I was still gathering my thoughts about what happened two days ago and I still couldn't wrap my finger around what Jade really was. How the heck did I burn her? And how the heck did I heal her?

Jade was here with me, in my bed..not like that. I mean, she was gorgeous and all, but me? Taking advantage of her like that in a time like this? Not in a million years. If I was going to win her over I'd do it the polite way...flirting that is.

I was able to beg Trina to help me carry her up the stairs as long as Jade wouldn't bother, or even talk to Trina. I'm sure Jade would take full use of that. As Trina was still very jumpy about her. The 15th was just one heck of a day.

I lied down next to Jade, sitting up and rubbing my temples. It's been TWO days, and she hasn't woken up. Is this even possible? I know I should have taken her to a hospital, but I wouldn't be able to begin to explain what happened without possibly getting tossed into the hospital myself.

I turned my attention to Jade, her eyes dancing underneath their lids. What was she dreaming about? I've never seen her so pale. I mean, she is naturally pale, but this was a new level of paleness. Even her breathing was off. Her face started to contort into a horrified one as if she was in pain, but dreams couldn't hurt you. Or could they?

I crawled next to her and brought my head next to hers, my mouth right next to her ear and my hand gently caressing her face. I once read before that if someones in a comatose and someone they know is talking to them and touching them, they can hear and sometimes feel you. I decided to give it a go.

"Jade.." I whispered with the gentlest voice I could possible make, "I'm here..everything's going to be okay."

She must of heard me for after I had spoke to her, her breathing had slowed into a calmer more leveled state. I needed her to wake up.

"Jade" I repeated, while my hands found their way to her head and I started to run my hands through her raven colored locks. "Wake up."

Jades eyes fluttered open, and locked onto mine as I happened to be staring right back.

"T-Tori..?" she muttered. My heart jumped, the use of my first name is a very rare occurrence when it comes to Jade. She slowly sat up and placed her hands in her head. "Where am I..? Aughh!," She tightened the grip on her own head. "and why do I have a huge headache?"

I was speechless at first, I somehow woke up Jade and all it took was my voice. I hadn't really tried to touch her, or even try and get close to her for the passed two day. I was too afraid, that something bad might of happened, but those fears were now conquered.

My eyes filled up with tears, not tears of sadness, but of joy. It was some kind of miracle..my miracle..that I created. I proceeded to wrap my arms around her in a tight hug, silently sobbing in her hair.

"Vega!" she was now fuming. That's the real Jade West alright. "W-what do you think you're doing?" as legitimate of a question that was, she didn't pull me off of her, but instead let me linger on her for what felt like hours. She sat there silently and just took it all in. As much as Jade and I would hate to admit, there was always a lot of sexual tension between us. Everyone knows she hates being touched, but she oddly allowed me to do so whenever I pleased, this moment was one of them.

I eventually tore myself off of her only to see that she was full on blushing. Her color had returned to her face so it seems. I chuckled to myself.

"Vega, what happened? Why am I here?" she said as she rubbed her face trying to conceal the feelings that were very apparent on her face.

"Well, you kinda passed out two days ago an-"

"TWO DAYS?" she cried out. "What the _hell _happened? Vega, What did you do?" she was now examining her own body seeing if anything was wrong with her.

I backed away to give her some space as her face went through, sadness, shock, and then back to her normal angry scowl, she looked around the room and her eyes locked onto mine, expecting me to answer.

"Uhm, well..you passed out." I looked down to avoid her ghostly blue eyes.

"How?"

"Well, you started spacing out and shaking slightly, I reached out and touched your arm to pull you out of whatever you were in, and I ended up burning you..an-"

"My arm?" she looked at both of her arms carefully and saw nothing. "Vega, what the heck are you talking about? There is no burn here, are you crazy?" she scoffed.

"You didn't let me finish!" I hissed. "Like I was saying, I burned you and then you turned to me a looked straight into my eyes. Did I mention they were red? After you looked at me you just passed out. I tried waking you up, I touched your arm again and the mark was gone. Like I healed you or something."

Jade looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Vega.." she had a worried tone, "now I'm sure you're crazy.." she smirked.

How could she seriously not believe me, and better yet, how could she not remember? "Jade, why would I make this up, are you telling me that you don't remember a thing that went on?"

Jade looked down, trying to recollect her thoughts. "As a matter of fact..I don't." she now had a worried look on her face. She grabbed the bed sheets, scrunched it in between her hands as her eyes darted around the room in panic.

I gently grabbed her by the chin and brought her head up to face me, but her eyes remained looking down. "Jade, look at me."

Her eyes slowly made their way up to meet mine, they were filled with confusion and a little bit of fear. "Tori.." she whispered. "What's wrong with me?" she said as single tear had already begun to make it's way down her cheek. I have only seen Jade vulnerable once and that was when she broke up with Beck. I gently wiped it away.

"I don't know Jade, but whatever it is..I'll make sure you get through this." I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"Thanks Vega. I guess you're not as bad as I thought.." she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"What's the supposed to mean?" I tilted my head, hoping for a serious answer only to hear a chuckle from the Goth Girl as she closed the door to my bathroom.


	6. The Guardian arrives

**Augh~ So sorry everyone. I was on vacation and couldn't write a single thing. :c I shall be going on vacation again soon, so hopefully I can get the next chapter out before I go.**

**I literally wrote this today, in one day. xD I really enjoyed writing this one.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Jade P.O.V:

Mirror, mirror on the wall whose the fairest one of them all? Not me. As a matter of fact I was paler than usual, not to mention I was starving and my head was pounding. Being knocked out for two days can really have it's effects on a girl. I examined myself carefully, my eyes as somber as ever, my face well..what can I say that I haven't already?

I turned on the sink faucet and made the water as cold as possible, I found a stray rubber band and put my hair up into a pony-tail. I filled the sink and splashed my face several times hoping to help cool my head. I could hear Vega in her room shuffling around doing God knows what.

"Damn this headache.." I mumbled as I gripped the edges of the sink. I took another look in the mirror.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the one who will destroy them all? YOU._

The light flickered intensely and then the bathroom went dark. I could still see my own silhouette in the mirror that when I noticed my eyes grew red, then black. I could now see myself, but it was an entirely different person, no not even a person. This person had horns coming out of their head, and a set of four eyes, they bared tusks of some sort of boar and set of large _demonic _wings along with a black and red mane flowing out of it's head.

"What the..?" I stepped away from the mirror looking around frantically for the lights only to see my hands had formed into long deranged claws.

"NO!" I screamed out in fear, my eyes flew back to the mirror as they were now magically glued to it.

A voice came from within me.

"**Oh, Jade..You cannot fight it. This is what you were made for. With your power and mine combined we shall destroy all human-kind and rule..as one."**

A frantic knock came upon the bathroom door.

"Jade? Are you okay? Who is that in there?" Vega continued to knock, and then tried to open the door. It was locked.

I didn't lock it.

"Jade, please open the door!"

They door flew open without any warning. I was still stuck, staring at my own demonic reflection.

Tori glanced at me, but stared at the reflection. Could she see it too? I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. Whatever this was, it was in full control.

"**Although your powers are not fully awaken, Jade. I can still help you destroy. Starting with this whelp you call Tori Vega. She might be your Guardian, but her powers are just as weak as yours, but with me, you're invincible."**

My body turned towards Tori, and slowly made it's way towards her. I could feel _it _inside of me, and _it _was going to kill her. I tried to scream and warn her, but nothing happened. I know I've never been on good terms with Vega, but this was the last thing I wanted to happen to her. In fact, I was glad she had always been there for me, caring for me. No matter what I did to her in the past she always found a way to make things right. Now things were going horribly wrong. I'd never get the chance to repay her.

Tori stepped back in awe, "Jade?" she said as she took a couple of steps back. My body continued to creep towards her. Tori eventually hit the bed and stumbled over.

"**Foolish Guardian, you've only begun and you've already failed your mission." **

I could see the horror in Tori's eyes.

"**You can't win this time. You can't help Jade, or anyone else for that matter." ** The demonic voice let out a laugh, and in the other room you could hear Trina weep.

Then there was a change in Tori's eyes. Her face changed into the face she always had when she determined to get something she wants, this face has proven that she means business and will do anything it takes to make sure the task at hand is done. She climbed off the bed, regained her footing and stood against me, or whatever was taking over me.

"I will do whatever it takes to save Jade." her voice was stern and their was no sign of fear her eyes pierced into the demons.

"**So the Guardian has grown bold I see. Too bad boldness will not save you!" **the voice roared sending Vega flying across the room as she hit the wall and tumbled down. A shriek came from the other room, loud footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and out the front door as it slammed. Trina had left her sister to die.

No no no no. This can't be happening. Please move Tori, do something. _Anything._

"**It is over Guardian. You have lost. Your world is now forfeit."** My body moved closer towards the lifeless one, Tori's.

A small white glow emitted from her body, as she suddenly started to lift her self up from the dead.

"No..This isn't over. You haven't won just yet." her voice was raspy and low. She lifted her face body up, without revealing her face which had her hair covering it. "I won't let you take her..I won't let you take Jade." she flipped her hair out of her face. This time, it was her eyes that were glowing, they were a bright white and very wispy like. Her face was also partially bloodied and her body scratched up.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but I won't let you win her over. NO WAY IN HELL." The aura that was around her had burst filling the room with a horribly bright light that blinded my body and even me.

"**AUGGHHH!" **The voice screeched out. **"How did this happen? Surely the Guardian can't be in.." **the voice had faded before finishing its sentence.

Be in..? Be in what?

_As long as you do not know. I shall still rule. In four days. I shall return. You cannot hide from your destiny. Even if you know you will not win._

I had finally regained control over my body, and immediately tumbled down to the floor on my hands and knees.

"Vega.." I utter. I hear footsteps walking towards me. I don't want to look up. I hurt Vega. I actually hurt her. I know I'm supposed to be the mean one. The Goth girl that isn't sensitive or cares, but damn it, I'm a human being (or so I'd like to think) with feelings too. I only act that way, because it's the only way I know how to act. I guess I deserved this..I deserved all of this. The demons, the pain, the hatred. I've been so alone all this time, building up whatever this is and now it has finally shown its ugly face. Its really ugly face. That face is me.

I could see through the strands of my hair Vegas feet, she squatted down in front of me. I refused to look up. I knew what she looked like, I didn't want to see it again. Her hand made it's way to my chin and lifted it up. Her touch was so soft, so caring, even after what I or _it _had done to her. My eyes still looking down, afraid.

"Jade, it's okay." she said as she pushed away the hair from my face, "I'm fine. Promise." I brought my eyes up to her face. Her beautiful face. It was spotless. How? I scanned every inch of it and there was no sign of blood, or even a scratch. I looked behind her at the wall, where her body had made an indention in the wall and yet her she was in the flesh, perfect as she always has been.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "How?" I asked as she slowly pulled me up to my feet.

She smiled. "The same way I helped, you I guess."

"Your clothes are all messed up though." I tilted my head.

"Guess I can't fix everything, huh?" she took me by the hand and led me down stairs. "Let's just get you something to eat, okay? I bet you're starving."

I had so many questions to ask her. Like how she did that white aura thing, and why the demon called her my Guardian. Maybe she didn't know the answer to these things either, but I guess I'll just leave these questions unanswered for the time being.

I know one thing that will be answered today, the questions my stomach has been asking.

FOOD.


	7. Into pieces

**Hallo again everyone~ This one's a little longer, but not as long as chapter four! Weeee.**

**This ones longer, yay! I'm hoping you all enjoy this one. Please read and review. Tell me what you think! I'm still looking for constructive criticism and what not.  
**

* * *

**Tori P.o.V:**

I dragged myself and Jade down the stairs putting on the happiest face I could muster up. I did it, but I don't know how. Whatever just happened back there with Jade and myself, I didn't want to think about it. But I did. I replayed the situation in my mind every step I took down the stairs, clutching Jades hand ever so gently as to not make her aware of my thoughts. Not like she could read them, but still.

How did I live? I guided Jade to the kitchen table, she was quiet. Probably just as shocked as I was.

Why am I this so called 'Guardian?' I opened the cabinets grabbing a frying pan and setting it on the stove, then turned it on. I glanced back at Jade who was digging her nails into the table with one hand and had the other covering her face.

What is Jade becoming? I grabbed two eggs out of the refrigerator, and some frozen strips of bacon. I cracked the eggs, and poured them into the pan and carefully placed the bacon besides it.

"How do you like your eggs?" I looked at Jade who had quickly glanced at me, and then went into the same position I had previously saw her in.

"Don't care Vega. I'm hungry. Feed me, damnit." her fingers started to tap impatiently on the table.

Will I be able to save her? Me? The world? I stared into the pan, because you know, staring at things make them cook faster. Several minutes went by and I wondered, if I touched the pan, could I get hurt? Well of course I could, I mean, I'm only human.._right_?

Yeah, I know it's a stupid idea and there is only so much I know about being able to 'heal'. Maybe it was on a whim that I'd be able to magically heal myself from a broken vertebra and a what felt like a fractured femur.

I watched the bacon as is started sizzle and bubble. I can do this, but first, Jade's breakfast. I quickly got the food onto the a plate and handed it to Jade who only muttered thankless, "Finally" and started to dig in.

I turned back to the pan which was still on. I reached my hands onto the pan, as Jade who had turned around to asked for salt saw what I was doing and rushed over to my aid, but it was too late.

My hands were tightly gripped on both sides pan. I could feel the pain, as fast as it was coming it was also receding at the same pace. An endless cycle of pain and relief.

"VEGA, what the hell?" Jade grasped my shoulder, then my arms and pulled them off of the pan. She quickly turned off the stove and grabbed onto my wrists. I closed my hands, not wanting her to see.

"Open them!" she demanded as if she was talking to some little child. I revealed the palm of my hands which were red, the skin burned and blistering.

"Vega, what's going on in that mind of yours? Please tell me you're not changing into Cat's psychotic brother." she said in an angry tone.

"N-no! I just thou-" I looked down at my hands the pain was fading and is if time had reversed they were perfectly normal, like nothing had ever happened. Coincidentally Jade happened to look down at the same time when I had stopped talking mid-sentence.

Without a word I looked up at Jade whose face was still.

"Damnit Vega, I know you have these weird powers and all, but we still don't know how it works! You can't just go out and grab hot frying pans out of the blue." her face now changed into a disappointed one.

"I can't get a break can I?" she mumbled letting go of my wrists.

She was right, I had only done this, what? Maybe three to four times? If even that. I had no clue how this worked, or how I had emitted that light from me when I was facing Jades inner demon.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to startle you. I just.." I paused, she didn't say a word patiently waiting for what I had to say next.

"It's just, that if you..No, if WE plan to get through this I have to learn what I am as soon as possible. Jade, we only have FOUR days to work this out before things go to hell! Literally!" my voice was slightly raised almost yelling even, but I tried to keep my tone level and secure as I caught myself sounding worried and panicked.

"So, whatever I am..and whatever you are. I will fight this. We will work this out. Once again Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this..not in front of you at least. I promise that I won't give up on you." I could feel my throat feeling scratchy and my blood rising to my cheeks.

Good thing I wasn't the only one blushing. Jade's normally pale face was now growing slowly into a bright red color.

"Uh, whatever Vega. I'm going to go finish eating before my food, uh, get's cold." she lowered her face and walked back towards the table, quietly sitting down and returning to her meal.

Good ol' Jade acting the same way when I had originally met her . Or at least she was trying to act the same way she was before. I couldn't blame her wanting to try and keep things the same, like none of this ever happened.

"Vega!" she snapped as I had realized I had spaced out. "I need the salt!" she demanded.

I complied with her little demand. I grabbed the salt and sat down in the chair across from her and stupidly stared at her. She caught me, as it was obvious to see what I was doing, she looked up and gave me a cold hard stare and swallowed the food in her mouth before declaring,

"VEGA! Stop staring you're making me get a rash."

"You can't get a rash if someone stares at you!" I said, 'playing' along with her rude ruse. I knew she was trying to be serious, so of course, I purposely played her game. I guess you could say she was feeling better or at least feeling like herself.

"Would you like me throw this fork at you?" she threateningly waved it around and pointed it towards my face.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't test me Vega."

I watched as she finished her meal, and handed the plate to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"Clean it."

"Uhh, okay?" before I could get up and grab the plate she tossed it on the floor and it shattered into bits and pieces.

"Jade!" I _kneeled_ down carefully picking up the pieces.

"Tori.." my first name? She sounded serious. I turned my head. "Please don't turn around, please..just don't."

I did what I was told. "Are you okay? Is _it _back?"

"No, but.." she paused for quite awhile, it was her turn to talk..her turn to finally pour out her feelings about this whole mess, I could feel it. "Tori, what if you can't fix what's wrong with me?" her tone was cold and distant.

"You always try to do the right thing. I know that. I see that and I appreciate that. But all my life, all my damn life, I've been broken. Shattered. So what if you can't fix me? Are you going to throw me away? Or will you go out and find another one? A replica, that can and will shatter under anyones touch. I've been so mean to you ever since I met you, and you still manage to put up with all the _shit _I've given you. How Tori? And now you have to deal with this, me. Not even. I don't know what I'm becoming or what will happen to us, but how will I know you won't leave me like everyone else has just because I've been too much for them, or too different, too weird, too freaky? My dad doesn't want me, but mom I hardley see because she's too busy..." she paused again, she sniffed a bit and her voice had cracked a few times,

"and Beck, oh God, Beck..I liked him, I really did, but he left me...like everyone else. For a game of cards!" her tone of voice was now morose. "I know I ask too much of him, but he should of known by then that I'm like that. But Tori, I've only known you just as long as anyone else in HollyWood Arts have and out of everyone you've still been there for me the most. Why?" she broke down, her head lying on the table silently sobbing.

I got up an approached her, this time sitting next to her. I didn't know how to answer her question without being weird about it. Because honestly, I was attracted to her in some odd way. Never had I been attracted to anyone this way. I've had previous flings with guys, but it didn't ever feel right. With Jade, everything felt right because she wasn't trying to impress me, or be my best friend. In fact it was always the opposite, I guess that's what drove me to try and get her approval as I could easily win everyone elses without even trying. Just not Jades.

"I-I don't know Jade. I guess, just because you've been you and not anyone else. If that makes sense.."

Jade looked up at me, eyes puffy and red.

"You're different than everyone else I know. You don't go around searching for peoples approval, and if they don't like you, well, you certainly don't care. I guess that might not be the truth now, but you're still stronger and smarter than most people. Not only that, you're _gorgeous_. You are your own person. I like you for you and that's all of you. I guess this is the best way I could put it.." I smiled at Jade hoping she would do the same.

Yet she didn't, in fact she looked me she straight in the eye and leaned in, my body did the same and we kissed. She placed her hand on the right side of my face and I did the same, but with the left side. There was no tongue involved just a sweet and passionate long kiss which made me want more and it felt like an enterinity when we finally stopped. My heart fluttered and this kiss, was uncompariable to the rest I've had in the past. Never have I felt this much fire burning inside of me, this was all I've ever wanted...and more.

"Thank you Vega." she muttereted and blushed averting my eyes.

"U-uhh...no problem." I had blushed as well, trying to find the words to what just happened.

"Now.." Jade stood up and looked at me like nothing had happen. Sheesh, she was quick to rebound out of awkwardly romantic situations. "I'm going to go use your shower, because I can feel myself starting to sweat." she shivered. "Then, I'm going to use your clothes, and take a nap and when I wake up, my clothing better be washed and dried before I wake up. Don't fail me now Vega" she snapped and walked away, up the stairs leaving me to clean up the mess that was still made on the floor.

I heard the water turn on upstairs, and had finally finished picking up the broken pieces that lied on the floor. Instead of throwing away the pieces, I placed them on the table hoping to fix what was broken.

Before I could even start there was a knock on the door. Maybe it was Trina finally regaining her senses and checking on me to see if I was alive, or maybe it was the cops..who knows.

"I'm coming!" I answered to the impatient knocks that were now growing louder and more rushed.

I opened the door, "Beck?"

* * *

**Final notes:**

**Didn't see that coming did you my readers? :3 Well, if anyone still reads this story that is. D:  
**


End file.
